


[Podfic] Dumbass (With Love)

by Ceewelsh



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autistic Paul Matthews, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Or is it just canon to Black Friday?, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]Emma and Paul have different styles of communication, and Emma has a hard time being vulnerable. Also, she calls Paul a dumbass a lot. It works out.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Dumbass (With Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AnxiousOddish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousOddish/pseuds/AnxiousOddish). Log in to view. 



**Text:** [Dumbass (With Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390802)

 **Author:** [AnxiousOddish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousOddish/pseuds/AnxiousOddish)

 **Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

 **Length:** 18:03 

**Music used:**

[ Cup of Roasted Coffee Instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RUzk1_g5mg)

[ What If Tomorrow Comes](https://youtu.be/Bqt4_tHLSB4?t=7951) Black Friday OST

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out all the other amazing things coming out of Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell here.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
